Honeycomb panels have many structural uses, including structures for various aircraft components. It is frequently useful to instrument these components for various purposes. One such purpose would be to monitor corrosion on the interior of a honeycomb panel. Current systems of nondestructively inspecting for corrosion on the interior of honeycomb panels and parts include X-ray, N-ray (neutron radiation), and coin tapping. Such methods are ineffective at detecting the early stages of corrosion. They also often require expensive facilities and trained technicians. A known fiber optic corrosion sensor exists which can detect corrosion in its early stages. The known sensor is entirely portable, and requires less training for the technician. This invention uses the known fiber optic sensor and provides the means for embedding it in a closed panel.